


я дышу непоправимым

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: После церемонии Кит улетает с Земли в поисках того, что сумеет уберечь.— Это татуировка? — спрашивает Широ, и голос звучит отстранённо даже для него самого. Конечно же, это не татуировка, но спросить нужно.— Нет, — просто говоритони повторяет: — Прости.





	я дышу непоправимым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i breathe disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993701) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7672288).
> 
>  **Данный текст позиционируется как согласуемый с каноном fix-it. Он содержит спойлеры к финальному сезону шоу и открытую концовку.** Если вы знакомы только с юмористическими работами этого автора, приступайте к чтению на свой страх и риск.

Свадьбу устраивают весной, потому что именно весной принято устраивать свадьбы. Погода хорошая, редкие цветы изо всех сил пытаются пробиться сквозь камень у Гарнизона; с завершения войны прошёл почти год. Широ всегда был из тех, которые выходят замуж. Конечно же, это он делает предложение — но перед этим спрашивает Кита.

— Как думаешь, он согласится? 

В ангаре после отбоя темно, но звёзды сияют ярко. Света не хватает, чтобы разглядеть МФЭ и гравициклы, но какая, в сущности, разница. Кит стоит рядом тенью, застывший в безмолвии. 

— Да, — говорит он после крошечной паузы. — Кто бы не согласился? 

Кит освоился сам с собой, привык к бесстрастным и сдержанным решениям. Широ доверяет ему, поэтому слушается. Через три дня он делает предложение в кафетерии, не дожидаясь особенного случая и без помпы, потому что если он будет тянуть, то струсит. 

Он прав, как выясняется. Кит прав. У них нет меток, и отчего-то так легче сделать предложение и принять его. У Адама метки тоже не было, хотя иногда Широ гадает, не появилась ли она позже, до того, как всё закончилось. Проснулся ли тот однажды с незнакомым именем на шее или на локте, но об этом думать бесполезно, так что он отпускает. 

Иногда Широ гадает, есть ли метка у Кита, но от этого тоже нет проку.

Широ просит его стать шафером, но Кит отказывается, объясняя тем, что речи — это не его. В общем-то он прав. Айверсон рад помочь, в любом случае, а Коран настаивает, что поведёт его к алтарю, хотя у них не то чтобы есть алтарь — только аккуратно расставленные стулья из кафетерия, которые им разрешили вынести наружу. Лэнс шутит, что Пидж должна быть девочкой-цветочницей, и получает за это кулаком в плечо. 

День выпадает идеальный. Редкие облака плывут высоко, пухлые, как сахарная вата; несмотря на то, что Земля теперь межгалактический хаб, туман загрязнённой атмосферы остался в прошлом, и горизонт пылает ярко, когда день начинает клониться к вечеру. На церемонии яблоку негде упасть, потому что понятие друзей и семьи становится несколько расплывчатым после того, как ты облетаешь большую часть Вселенной. 

Места в первом ряду зарезервированы для команды. Приоделись все. Ханк выглядит красавцем, словно бы даже не прикладывая к этому усилий; Лэнс сделал что-то лихое с волосами; Пидж настояла на костюме, чтобы все пришли в одном стиле; Кит…

Кит кажется нереальным. 

Завязанные в хвост волосы лежат между решительно расправленных плеч, а выражение лица и наклон шеи у него такие, будто он сошёл с обложки романа о мечах и благородных рыцарях, и может, в этом сравнении больше правды, чем Широ готов признать. Кит состоит из гонок на гравициклах и дерзости, и бесчисленных раз, когда Широ ловил его в два часа ночи за грабежом холодильника в офицерской комнате отдыха, но теперь он и всё остальное тоже. Остальное, и куда большее. 

Широ смотрит на него дважды во время церемонии. В первый раз — потому что нервничает, но встреченный взгляд Кита решительный и непоколебимый. Широ перенимает немного этой решимости и произносит свою часть без запинок. 

Во второй раз он смотрит после поцелуя, когда летит конфетти, присутствующие шумно радуются, царит хаос. Кит как затишье в сердце бури, смотрит вдаль, скрестив руки на груди. Широ прослеживает его взгляд до самого горизонта, но там ничего, кроме первой звезды, взошедшей над ещё не угасшим закатом. 

Свет отражается в глазах Кита, ложится на абсолютно неподвижное лицо. Его чёлка колышется на слабом ветру, и Широ откуда-то знает, что будет дальше.

***

— Я улетаю, — говорит Кит тише напетой мелодии.

Он уже расстегнул фрак. Рубашка под ним не та, которую требовалось надеть на праздник. Широ не заметил, что это одна из нательных рубашек Клинков. Всё было спланировано, но как давно — можно только гадать. 

Широ пытается подобрать слова, отличные от «почему», а потом пытается придумать, что ответить, и зацикливается, мысленно переживая заново последние два дня, а потом всю прошлую неделю, а потом прошлый месяц, каждый разговор, каждый взгляд, каждый намёк на то, что грядёт. Это словно дежавю, и не сразу Широ вспоминает, почему. Они не на мостике Замка, команда не стоит у него за спиной, он целиком и полностью в себе, но ощущение точно такое же. Кит, улетевший на какое-то задание, а потом просто… исчезнувший. 

Долгие месяцы без единой весточки. _По-прежнему на задании,_ говорил тогда Коливан, но не говорил, где Кит, когда вернётся, как с ним связаться. Вскоре Широ перестал спрашивать. 

Он молчит слишком долго. Кит делает шаг ему навстречу. 

— Я знаю, что ты управишься и без меня, но… — Кит тянется к сумке на поясе и достаёт что-то. Коммуникатор — альтейский, но старинный. Широ даже не знал, что такие ещё остались. Кит, видимо, читает вопрос у него на лице, потому что улыбается: — Не поверишь, нашёл его на торговой луне. Возьми. 

Он протягивает коммуникатор, а Широ… Широ стоит в оцепенении. Всё происходит слишком быстро и слишком неправильно, и сотни разговоров с Китом, которые он откладывал на будущее, вдруг забываются разом, когда отпущенное время начинает истекать. 

— Когда улетаешь? — спрашивает вместо этого Широ. 

С лицом Кита происходит что-то странное — мелькает какое-то выражение, которое Широ не успевает прочесть, прежде чем снова становится безукоризненно будничным. Кит нервно трёт затылок.

— Сегодня ночью.  
— Сегодня, — повторяет за ним Широ. Получается резко, хоть и не умышленно — просто слишком много всего, чтобы усвоить сиюминутно. Он пытается как-то мягче: — Ты… ты улетаешь сегодня? 

Кит сглатывает и кивает. 

— Задание?  
— Нет. — Кит снова меняется в лице, и в этот раз Широ успевает уловить, какое выражение тот пытается скрыть. И оно — не радостное. — Просто… пора. — Растеряв привычную плавность движений, Кит хватает Широ за живую руку. Он вжимает металлический кружок в его ладонь, чуточку отчаянно, чуточку сильно давит. — И если — если я тебе буду нужен, если тебе будет что-нибудь нужно, звони.

Что-то не так в его словах, в его взгляде. Он всегда лгал из рук вон плохо. 

— Кит... — _Ты меня пугаешь,_ не говорит Широ. Он пробует отшутиться, но это не то. Он пробует ответить капитанским тоном, но так тоже нельзя. Вопрос, который скатывается с языка, слишком искренний, и он жалеет о сказанном, едва заговорив: — Ты ещё вернёшься? 

Глаза Кита округляются. 

— Нет — это не в таком смысле. Совсем ненадолго. 

Из рук вон плохо. Он такой скверный лжец. 

Позже Широ будет проигрывать это мгновение в голове, как любительское видео, отматывать и проигрывать снова, просматривать в обратной перемотке кадр за кадром и делать паузу на каждом, потому что следующие слова Кита — не в том порядке, не в том контексте. Где-то этим словам есть место, но Широ потребуются годы, чтобы разобраться. 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Кит. Он произносит это как обещание, стискивает руку Широ и повторяет, увереннее: — Я люблю тебя. 

Широ уже слышал эти слова от него, но не так, не как будто получил утешительный приз. Кит делает шаг назад, отпускает руку Широ, и когда он говорит: «До свидания», прощание забирает с собой всё тепло вокруг, вышибает из лёгких воздух. 

Кит не вернётся.

***

С этим Широ живёт и спит. Понимание сидит рядом с ним на кровати по ночам, тёплое тело с одной стороны, призрак с другой. _Он ушёл,_ шепчет оно, _и ты больше его не увидишь. Всё, чем ты был; всё, что у тебя было; команда, которую ты построил; твоя большая мечта теперь ржавеет, пустая._

Второй по старшинству, правая рука. Мысль теперь кажется глупой. Сколько лет они пробыли командой? Два, может, три, и часть этих лет он даже не был собой. Ещё часть Кита не было с ними — или даже дольше; его не было так долго, что он стал независимым, вырос и перерос столько всего. Широ заворачивает за углы коридоров и то и дело надеется увидеть знакомую тёмную макушку или исчезающий за поворотом кончик волчьего хвоста. 

Преследует его любовь. Сотней причин Широ мог бы объяснить сам себе отсутствие Кита, но не любовь. Он не заслужил её, и потеря не должна бы саднить, как открытая рана. Одна ночь проходит особенно скверно. К утру он успокаивается, перекатывается в тёплые объятия, перечисляет про себя всё то хорошее, что у него ещё есть, и засчитывает за победу. 

И вообще, Кит ещё вернётся. Так он себе до сих пор говорит. 

Через два месяца он связывается с Кролией. Она хмурится на проекции с экрана Атласа. По последним новостям, говорит она, Кит был в шестой системе квадранта, который толком даже не отмечен на картах. Один из последних оплотов галранского сопротивления, последний, попавший под их контроль, последний, который предстоит освободить. Как выяснилось, свобода не даётся быстро и решительно. 

Там опасно, но Кит знает, как справляться с опасностью, даже если у него теперь нет Льва. 

— Никаких пространственных прыжков? — спрашивает Широ, вспоминая долгие, долгие месяцы полёта обратно на Землю. 

Кролия улыбается. 

— Нет. Он ищет что-то.

***

Уход — не столько выбор, сколько предохранитель, о существовании которого в своём сердце Кит даже не знал до тех пор, пока сопротивляться не стало слишком поздно. Всё начинается где-то на первом свидании, о котором Кит узнаёт из вторых рук; ту ночь он проводит в кабине Чёрного Льва, и бутылка чего-то нетерпкого греет его изнутри. Решение обретает форму, когда Широ показывает ему обручальные кольца. Кит готовится тихо: снимает деньги и находит приличный корабль с субварпом за небольшую цену.

К тому времени, как приходит время исполнять планы, решение просуществовало в голове так долго, что прощание даже не ощущается как прощание. Он уходит сразу после церемонии, когда конфетти ещё порхает в воздухе и празднование в самом разгаре. Он прикидывает, не скомкать ли белый фрак, чтобы сжечь его вместо горючего и боли в баках корабля, но в итоге складывает его, как умеет, и оставляет в изножье казённой гарнизонской койки.

Волк помогает ему собраться рекордно быстро. Вещей немного — запасная одежда, клинок, сложенное фото под поясом, всё, что понадобится на первое время, пока он не доберётся до мест, где можно и остановиться. Широ и все мысли о нём он забирает тоже, но оттесняет их к краю сознания, как слишком сытый ребёнок, который играется с едой в тарелке. Долгие годы тишину за него заполнял Широ. Теперь тишина гулкая, и в ней только его собственное сердцебиение и колючая боль, которая опутывает рёбра, обматывает кости, обвивает лёгкие. 

Он сумеет сбежать от неё. А если нет, то у него в запасе есть последний неразыгранный козырь.

***

Лаборатории для клонирования давно нет, но именно туда Кит направляется в первую очередь, когда понимает, что ему нужно сделать.

На планете нет ничего — даже костей, которые можно собрать и похоронить. Падая, обломки создали кратер, а песок укрыл всё, что осталось после. Только куски металла торчат тут и там, словно шпили затерянного и забытого города, где все жители были как один. 

Кроме него самого, понимает вдруг Кит. Он мог оказаться погребён здесь, с ними рядом. Не самое худшее последнее пристанище; тут тихо. Кит опускается на колени, чувствует, как остатки тепла от заходящего солнца в почве греют ладони. Мысли уплывают куда-то далеко, непрошенные, как и прежде, но Кит усилием воли заставляет себя отойти от края. Есть в мире вещи, встреча с которыми лицом к лицу обойдётся слишком дорого, и он бежит от этой стычки, одной-единственной, так давно, что уже и не вспомнит, как остановиться.

Затылок, прикрытый перекинутыми на плечо волосами, жжёт. Кит позволяет себе задержаться ровно настолько, чтобы перевести дух, а потом оставляет волка стеречь корабль и выходит на охоту. Оставшиеся на поверхности планеты лаборатории спрятаны хорошо. В первой ему приходится резать ржавую дверь, облепленную песком, чтобы пробраться внутрь, и уже внутри становится ясно, что ржавчина тут не для вида. Невелика была вероятность, что здесь хоть что-то останется после стольких лет без дела, конечно. 

Кит говорит себе, что прилетел сюда не для того, чтобы найти его. Он прилетел, чтобы спасти его, если тут вообще осталось, что спасать, потому что Кит не знает, как не посвящать себя без устали исключительно этой цели. 

Вторая лаборатория выточена в скале. Дверь там чистая, и когда Кит кладёт ладонь на панель управления, та загорается красным и не отпирается, и в груди перехватывает. Он опять пробивается внутрь силой, но на этот раз у него уходит больше времени, и когда дверь наконец поддаётся, волосы липнут к голове, пропитанные потом.

От перепада температуры внутри дыхание сбивается. Свет в лаборатории загорается сам по себе, без его вмешательства. Это всё знакомо как кошмар, приснившийся не одну сотню раз. Кит невольно поворачивается вполоборота к выходу, когда делает первые шаги по коридору, и всё ждёт, когда впереди замаячит тень, от которой исходит волнами фиолетовое сияние и жажда крови. 

Впереди никого нет. 

За каждым новым поворотом, с каждым новым лифтом сердце бьётся всё чаще. Кит старательно подавляет робкую надежду. Не на что тут надеяться, говорит он себе, но это перестаёт помогать, когда он поднимается на третий уровень. Этот уровень последний, и если предыдущие два были стерильными, уставленными россыпью медицинского оборудования, то третий пустует, и коридор кажется входом то ли в склеп, то ли в храм. 

Когда Кит добирается в конец, свет не загорается. В темноте, при свете лишь от разбросанных по помещению крошечных диодов, которые отражаются в лезвии его клинка, тело в капсуле похоже на призрака. Он наверняка воображает это — только вот он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться, и капсула дёргается и гудит, оживая. 

Это Широ — или что-то вроде него. 

Он цел. Он выглядит ужасно. У него шрамы на бёдрах и плечах, о происхождении которых Кит может только догадываться, но он вспоминает другую лабораторию, сотни, тысячи тел, созданных из ничего. У всего есть источник. Единственным указанием на то, что правая рука когда-то была не его, служит полоска рубцов на бицепсе. 

Кит бьёт по кнопке, открывающей резервуар, с такой силой, что она почти проминается, трещины расползаются по консоли, пока жидкость спускается, а потом стекло поднимается вверх. Широ остаётся неподвижен, безупречно расслабленный, с закрытыми глазами. 

Он молод, или, по крайней мере, молодо это тело. Он не состарился в анабиозе. У него по-прежнему тёмные волосы без единого проблеска седины, на лице не оставили отметин боль и война, и он красив — как и любая его версия. Кит склоняется над ним, не обращая внимания на резкий привкус жидкости, пахнущей озоном и кровью, и прижимается губами к мокрым губам. Он вдыхает в тело жизнь и старается не думать о белых волосах, о встречах на закате, о том, как поцелуй выглядит издалека. 

Достаточно одного, двух, трёх вдохов. Тело под руками содрогается, и Кит отстраняется, подхватывает его в падении. Он откашливает остатки жидкости Киту на грудь, а потом приваливается к нему и заглядывает в лицо снизу вверх. 

Когда он окликает Кита по имени, это звучит как музыка.

***

У него есть воспоминания, похоже — как общая база у всех клонов. Кит не знает, сколько будет помнить именно этот, предполагает, что не вспомнит ничего или только то, что было до того, как его рука была отнята и переделана.

Он помнит больше. Когда они возвращаются на крошечный корабль Кита, после того, как Кит помогает ему встать под душ, после того, как он садится на койку для одного, Широ моргает и протягивает ту руку, которую Кит привык видеть металлической и холодной. У него мягкие ненатруженные пальцы, но шрам на щеке Кита не чувствует прикосновений, только нажим. 

— Прости, — говорит Широ. 

Кит льнёт к ладони против воли. Это как инстинкт. Он так скучал по этому. Слова рвутся на язык сами, путаются, обрываются, а потом рука отстраняется, и взгляд цепляется за что-то. Метка на тыльной стороне чуждая, пока её не удаётся рассмотреть как следует, а после нужные слова приходят сами. 

— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я знаю, — говорит Широ.

Но он не знает. А Кит вдруг понимает, что у него нет выбора. Это его последний шанс, _единственный_ шанс. Другого у него никогда и не было. 

— Нет, — шепчет Кит в оставшееся между ними пространство и подаётся вперёд, прижимается губами к губам Широ во второй раз за сегодня, во второй раз в жизни. Он целует мягко и целует долго, и берёт от этого поцелуя всё, что ему потребуется до самого конца его жизни. 

Ладонь Широ ложится на затылок. Кит отстраняется, чтобы скрыть, как перехватило дыхание, а потом прижимается лбом ко лбу Широ и дышит, и дышит, и дышит.

***

Они не обсуждают то, что Кит оставил позади. Этого больше нет. Если он потребуется Широ, то Кит по-прежнему носит коммуникатор на переброшенном через грудь ремне, рядом с клинком, рядом с сердцем. Коммуникатор сработает в любой точке Вселенной, но индикатор на обороте не загорается, по-прежнему тусклый; он так и не издаёт ни звука.

Воспоминания в голове начинают искажаться. Кит помнит, как тяжёлая уверенная рука всегда лежала у него на плече, неотъемлемая часть его жизни на долгие годы, но теперь она другая. Рука соскальзывает с плеча, накрывает затылок, отодвигает волосы, чтобы было где оставить уверенный, влажный поцелуй. Как маленькое благословение каждый раз, обещание. 

Кит ради него живёт. 

Это не Широ. Не то чтобы. Или, вернее — это Широ, но слегка другой, слегка не такой, он тень того, кого Кит увидел там, в междумирье, когда всё вокруг рушилось и падало в бездну. 

В паршивом баре там, где, по ощущениям, находится край галактики, они заказывают ужин и комнату. Там темно и грязно, и Кита всё устраивает, потому что здесь они точно не столкнутся ни с кем, кто мог бы знать их в лицо, и потому что отлично проведённое время в приятной компании скрашивает всё остальное. Кролия держит его в курсе последних новостей, кто где и чем занят. Если у неё есть вопросы, она их не озвучивает. 

Гарнизон и, по совместительству, команда озабочены Коалицией и земной политикой. Генералы отбыли на дипломатические миссии — выбор Коливана лучше не оспаривать, — и в одном Кит может быть уверен точно: никто не захочет искать общий язык с теми, кто заправляет делами в единственном городе этой луны. 

Отличное место, чтобы затеряться. Ему не стыдно и он не пытается скрыть то, что у него есть, но и объясняться он пока не готов. Он хочет этого просто потому, что теперь может себе позволить.

На противоположном конце бара какой-то галранец пытается строить ему глазки. У него длинные уши, худое лицо и, может, он даже привлекателен. В своё время Кит пытался замечать, пытался воспринимать намёки, сразу после того, как Широ начал приводить на еженедельные сборища своего «плюс один» и что угодно казалось лучше, чем глухая пустота где-то под ложечкой. Теперь это всё не имеет значения. Широ видит улыбку, приваливается к Киту, кладёт руку на его бедро и ведёт выше, так что тому приходится развести колени. 

— Готов пойти наверх? — веско спрашивает Широ. Галранец отворачивается, уткнувшись в свой стакан. 

Кит кивает и встаёт; рука Широ соскальзывает прочь, но перед этим успевает сжать. Лицо и тело мигом заливает жаром. 

Это всё для него по-прежнему вновинку. В первый раз было тяжело, не потому, что больно, но потому, что Кит этого хотел. Каким-то непостижимым образом, Широ хотел тоже. Было тяжело думать о том, что, может, будь Кит храбрее, скажи верные слова раньше, искреннее, то у них был бы шанс. 

Тогда он разрыдался по тому, что потерял, но и потому, что было настолько хорошо. 

Теперь же Широ втаскивает его вверх по лестнице и вжимает в стену коридора возле снятой ими комнаты. Поцелуй обжигает. Широ втискивает ногу между бёдер Кита, пока тому не приходится приподняться на цыпочки, отстраниться и взмолиться шёпотом: «Не здесь».

Широ нравится, когда он просит. Этому Широ. Ему нравится прижиматься лицом к шее Кита и впиваться зубами. Ему нравится проверять, сколько места на бёдрах Кита займут его раскрытые ладони и какие вздохи получится выбить из него удовольствием, и больше всего любит, когда Кит обхватывает его за талию ногой и перекатывается, чтобы оказаться сверху. Кит выжидает, пока Широ доведёт его до кровати в одной футболке и задерёт её повыше, целуя грудь. Кит тянет его вверх и одним резким движением швыряет на постель спиной вперёд. Широ смеётся. Кажется, будто Кит слышал этот смех целую вечность назад.

— Ты тяжёлый, — говорит Широ, и его улыбку видно даже в темноте.  
— Привыкай, — говорит Кит, седлая поудобнее его бёдра — и вскидывается, когда Широ стонет. — Прости, я... 

Руки Широ ложатся на талию, гладят бёдра Кита, останавливаются на сгибе колен, удерживая на месте. 

— Нет. Так хорошо. 

Всё, что у них — хорошо. 

Ему нравятся длинные волосы Кита. В своё время Кит думал, что, может, и Широ понравится, но, может, стрижка была не та. Не то телосложение, не тот фрагмент головоломки, которую Широ пытался сложить. В своё время, Кит был уверен, что он тот. 

_Его_ Широ стаскивает резинку с его волос и пропускает пряди через пальцы отмеченной руки, прежде чем втянуть Кита в поцелуй. Ночь стоит тёплая, и долетающий снизу гомон бара заполняет тишину между вздохами. В это мгновение ничего больше не существует. Никакой Земли, никакой давней боли, никакого одиночества. 

Кит спрашивает себя, сумеет ли он удержать своё счастье в этот раз.

***

Широ снятся кошмары. Сколько бы он ни был похож на того Широ, которого Кит помнит, настолько же он и отличается. Широ снились галра, арена и те, кто остался там; теперь он просыпается в страхе и боли, со скрюченными пальцами, прогибаясь в спине. Кит учится, как облегчать пробуждение, когда нужно прикоснуться, а когда лучше встать и поставить на грузовой ящик рядом с их общей кроватью стакан холодной воды, чтобы до него было легко дотянуться.

Держать холодильник — роскошь на таком крошечном корабле, но оно того стоит.

Сложно всё время помнить об особенностях друг друга. В тесной близости они раздуваются несоразмерно. Кит знает о своих изъянах. Он слишком молчаливый, и вечно забывает закрыть крышкой вакуумные контейнеры для еды, и ему проще телепортироваться с волком наружу, чем открывать дверь ( _Да ничего страшного в этом нет, Широ, хватит вопить_ ), но хуже всего он умеет понимать, когда нужно начать давно откладываемый разговор. 

На проекторе в углу очередного порта они видят повтор трансляции со свадьбы. Не умышленно, просто там нет больше ничего интересного, на что можно было бы уставиться, проторчав в очереди на таможню два часа. 

К тому времени, как Кит замечает, уже поздно таиться, уже поздно отвлекать. Отрывок короткий: десять секунд на повторе, отглаженные смокинги и поцелуй. Они сияют, как звезды. Кита едва видно на заднем плане за плечом Широ, руки скрещены на груди, взгляд устремлён вдаль. 

Широ моргает, глядя на экран, смотрит на Кита, смотрит на экран снова, а потом шепчет: 

— Ох, Кит. 

Он знал, что команда жива. Это ему Кит рассказал. Он знал, что они на Земле в целости и сохранности, и он никогда не спрашивал Кита, зачем тому бросать их ради спасения клона, которого бросили разлагаться на пустынной планете, но, может, было бы лучше, если бы спросил. 

Нет — было бы лучше, если бы Кит ему рассказал. 

Он не может держать это в тайне вечно, но не знает, как объяснить. Он любит Широ безоговорочно, даже там, в том моменте, запечатлённом на трансляции. Он любит Широ здесь, в грязном зале ожидания на таможне. Широ — путеводная звезда, которая провела его через тёмные времена, и может, Кит молод и глуп, может, наивен, может, давно было предначертано, что это всё закончится плохо, но он не может перестать любить. 

— Прости, — пробует он. 

Ещё мгновение Широ вглядывается в его лицо, а потом вздыхает и притягивает к себе, обняв обеими руками за плечи. Нос Кита утыкается ему в шею, в складки шарфа, который Широ полюбил носить. Кит закрывает глаза, вдыхает запах и тепло знакомого тела, и позволяет саднящей боли в груди отступить немного. 

Они ещё поговорят об этом, но позже. Позже Кит признается во всём, оплачет всё, расскажет обо всём с самого начала и до самого конца, расписав в красочных подробностях каждую допущенную ошибку, и всё это время Широ будет держать его так же, как Кит держит его, когда отгоняет кошмары. На тот момент достаточно будет просто отпустить. Ничто не гнетёт их — не дышит в затылок война и хаос, не ждёт долг. У них простая, но хорошая жизнь, но Кит не настолько наивен, чтобы полагать, что мир не призовёт его обратно рано или поздно. 

Он заслужил миг затишья. Они оба заслужили.

***

Кит возвращается на Землю тихо, через год и один день после отлёта.

Широ знает, потому что большое событие теперь навсегда связано с его юбилеем, и вместе они празднуют отлично. С хорошими ресторанами на пост-галранской Земле туго, но парочка всё же найдётся, и их ждёт замечательный ужин и ночь ещё лучше после. 

Построенная в тени Гарнизона жизнь протекает мирно. В ней нет восторга от первой трансформации Атлас, нет новых миров, показанных Чёрным Львом, нет астральной пустоши, оживающей в присутствии того, к кому впервые за целую вечность можно обратиться и прикоснуться. Эта жизнь осталась позади. Его радости теперь менее блистательные, но ничуть не хуже. 

С возвращением Кита пошатывается всё. Не умышленно с его стороны, конечно. Коалиция встречается в полном составе и у Широ юбилей, но также это вторая годовщина с того дня, как завершился хаос, туманно именуемый Большой Войной. Они не могут праздновать с четырьмя паладинами. Это было бы неправильно, особенно когда отсутствие Аллуры так бросается в глаза в этом новом мире. Он знает задним умом, конечно, что возвращение неизбежно, но почему-то оповещение о том, что корабль Кита приземлился, всё равно шокирует. 

Он не паркуется в ангаре, хотя ему оставили место. Позже Широ поймёт, почему так, но в то мгновение это кажется странным лишь мимолётно. 

Они встречаются во временно обустроенном банкетном зале у главного входа, и Кит приветствует его крепкими объятиями, которые Широ не разжимает чуть дольше, чем положено. У Кита крепкие плечи и стали чётче мускулы на спине, он по-прежнему жилистый. Когда он отстраняется, Широ видит остатки загара у него на скулах. У него отросли волосы, и глаза сияют, совсем не такие, какими Широ их помнит в тот год после войны. Широ рассматривает его так долго, что чуть не упускает из виду того, кто стоит за Китом. 

Новоприбывший стоит в натянутом на голову капюшоне плаща и с замотанной шарфом нижней частью лица. Выглядит почти комично, но среди разношёрстных приезжающих он не то чтобы выделяется. Что-то в его манере держаться кажется Широ знакомым, но он никак не может сообразить, что. Кит не представляет его, Широ не спрашивает. От понимания не отвертеться, особенно когда Кит соглашается на предложенную Гарнизоном на время торжеств комнату с одной и только одной кроватью. 

Широ слышит, как обслуга судачит о них той ночью, но он и так всё понял по тому, как рука новоприбывшего лежала на талии Кита. Неизбежный поворот в их жизнях, но встряхивает самую чуточку всё равно. Куда бы Кит ни пошёл, второй следует за ним тенью. Вместе с Космо они образуют впечатляющее трио, и если Кит сторонился людей и раньше, то теперь у него есть собственный небольшой отряд. Здорово видеть его счастливым, но и горько в каком-то смысле тоже, хотя Широ не может нащупать, в каком же. 

Остальная команда беспощадна. За завтраком на следующий день Лэнс пытается выудить имя то из одного, то из другого, но они упрямо отмалчиваются. 

— Он не разговаривает, — говорит наконец Кит, хотя это точно ложь, лишь бы Лэнс отвязался, потому что Широ точно видел, как они перешёптывались перед завтраком. 

Он хотел бы узнать, кто сумел разжечь интерес Кита и удержать его. Неужели именно за этим он улетал? Отъезд Кита ранил до сих пор; понимание, ради чего тот улетал, ранит заново, острее. 

Новоприбывший не издаёт ни звука до церемонии в тот день, а во время — стоит в задних рядах тихим призраком. Его молчание говорит за него. 

С Кролией он знаком, похоже. Та кивает ему, когда занимает своё место, и Космо не отходит от него ни на шаг. Он стал частью семьи, отстранённо понимает Широ, и всего лишь за год. 

Пока Широ произносит речь, он чувствует на себе жгучий взгляд. Ему не нужно всматриваться в толпу, чтобы понять, кто это, но он смотрит всё равно. Широ произносит речь, и каждое слово сопровождается взглядом — то на него, то за его правое плечо, где Кит стоит навытяжку в красно-бело-чёрном с золотым. Широ не уверен, какой из взглядов нервирует его больше, и запинается посреди предложения, когда понимает, что вообще-то второе не должно волновать его вообще. Они все выглядят отлично в новых униформах. Ради этого всё затевалось. Но непонятное сосущее чувство под ложечкой становится всё ощутимее с каждой секундой. Широ вытесняет его из головы, уже предчувствуя, что это не закончится вместе с речью.

Словно подтверждая его подозрения, новоприбывший кивает ему в конце, когда начинают греметь первые аплодисменты. Сдвигает капюшон назад, и несмотря на коротко остриженные волосы, Широ понимает теперь, почему тот казался ему смутно знакомым. Это почти смешно, это как плохая шутка. Их взгляды встречаются, затем _он_ разворачивается в сторону каменной гряды в отдалении и уходит тихо. 

Широ ждёт разговор. Он вряд ли хоть когда-нибудь будет к нему готов.

***

В пустыне есть одно место, куда он сбегал, когда ему нужно было подумать.

Кит занят, пожимая руки и знакомя новых кадетов с Космо. Солнце уже почти село, и отчего-то кажется, что всё лучшее всегда происходит в жизни при одинаковом свете закатов. Широ наблюдает за Китом пару мгновений, затем придумывает какую-то отговорку для Айверсона и Сэма, и направляется в ангар. 

На душе и в мыслях становится тихо, когда он выезжает. Расстёгнутый китель хлопает на ветру за его спиной, солнце ловит поднятую двигателями пыль. Он видит её краем глаза там, где песчинки набиваются в защитные очки по углам. Всё кажется чересчур реальным и одновременно сном. Но зато у него есть время подумать. 

Кит всегда убегал. Только на чистом упрямстве и усилием воли Широ удержал его в Гарнизоне в прошлом, но никто так и не догадался, что Широ провернул это только потому, что и сам отлично знал, как убегать. 

Это ему удавалось мастерски — ведь никто не скажет, что это побег, если выдать его за погоню. 

Паркуя гравицикл у скалы, с которой Широ сотни раз смотрел на закаты, он понимает, что всё это время бежал. Кит сбежал тоже, но Широ стартовал первым. Их гонка длилась долгие годы, и раньше он всегда опережал Кита на два шага, пока вдруг не оказалось, что его оставили далеко позади. _«Я люблю тебя»_ следовало за ним неотвязно не одну неделю после, как что-то бесценное, что нельзя просто отложить и забыть, страшно оставить и сломать. 

Слишком привычно, слишком просто. Кит взял его измором, и со стороны могло бы показаться, что он даже не приложил к этому усилий. 

Четыре раза Широ был на грани смерти, четырежды он приходил в себя в руках Кита, видя его лицо первым делом. В хижине в пустыне; на безымянной серой планете; внутри медкапсулы, где воспоминания о Ките проигрывались под закрытыми веками; на выжженой пустоши, где Сендак истекал кровью на песке чуть поодаль. Кит словно знал заклинание, мог шёпотом вымолить Широ у смерти, одним прикосновением привязать к жизни, душе, телу. 

От этого в груди теснилось столько восхитительных эмоций, которым Широ не знал названия. Иногда их, казалось, было слишком много, чтобы уместиться в одном человеке. Это очаровывало и это пугало, но как бы хорош ни был Кит, он не мог потягаться с Широ, когда дело касалось гонок. 

Широ спасовал при первой же возможности. 

Когда Широ паркуется, _он_ поворачивается. Он снял капюшон и стянул шарф. У него знакомое лицо, которое Широ не видел уже долгие годы. Тот улыбается и фыркает. 

— Это так странно. 

_Страннее, чем всё остальное?,_ хочет спросить Широ, но этот вопрос стоит последним в очереди тех, которые он не успел отрепетировать. Озарение сияет, как противоположность закату, который золотит огнём тёмные волосы напротив. Необъяснимо, но всё встаёт на свои места. Его клонировали сотнями — одним больше, одним меньше. Кит показал, как далеко готов зайти, чтобы спасти его, и Широ помнит его обещание; помнит, как Кит сделал всё, что мог, чтобы спасти одну-единственную версию его, когда тысячи других гибли совсем рядом. 

У него и у человека напротив есть одно общее — удача. И Кит. 

Широ молчит слишком долго, и _он_ нарушает тишину первым. 

— Ты счастлив? — буднично спрашивает тот, словно они давние друзья и _он_ просто интересуется, как у Широ прошёл день. 

Широ машинально дергано кивает. 

— Ага. То есть — не всегда всё гладко, конечно, но да. Разумеется. — Проще пасти котов, чем вести Коалицию, и всё даётся гораздо сложнее без поддержки Аллуры. Без Кита — и подавно. Широ рассеянно гладит большим пальцем кольцо на левой руке. — А ты? — Дурацкий вопрос. Это не состязание, и он не поэтому спросил, но так он, может, сумеет получить два ответа в одном. 

_Он_ молчит пару мгновений, а потом улыбается так широко, что складки залегают на лбу и на щеках: 

— Да, — говорит _он._ — Мы счастливы. 

Широ кажется, что он заглянул в какую-то параллельную реальность, где утраченный шанс получил право на жизнь без него, оставив ему одни потрёпанные, истлевающие концы ниточек. 

— Зачем ты позвал меня сюда? 

_Он_ хмурится и впервые отводит взгляд. 

— Хотел показать тебе кое-что… Прости. 

Непонятно, за что тот извиняется, пока _он_ не делает шаг вперёд, стягивая перчатку и показывая тыльную сторону руки. 

Не протез, и это первый сюрприз, но смысл показанного доходит не сразу. На этой руке есть метка: пересекающиеся красные линии, короткие штрихи и размашистые, неизящные, но уверенные. Сначала Широ принимает их за шрамы, но цвет слишком яркий. Такими красными бывают леденцы и закатное небо. _Он_ разворачивает руку, чтобы показать метку правильной стороной, давая Широ прочесть её. 

Слово. Одно-единственное слово. Имя, знакомое, как любимая песня. Оно выглядит, словно его с нажимом обвели полдюжины раз в спешке. 

Восхитительное. 

— Это татуировка? — спрашивает Широ, и голос звучит отстранённо даже для него самого. Конечно же, это не татуировка, но спросить нужно. 

_Он_ понимает всё равно. 

— Нет, — просто говорит _он_ и повторяет: — Прости. 

Широ моргает, и его сердце обрывается, проваливается в бездну, а потом возвращается, встаёт комом в горле, мешая дышать. 

— Как давно?  
— Не знаю. 

Всё это время, значит. Может, с того самого дня, как у Широ отняли руку. Может, именно тогда Кит бросил Гарнизон и начал искать Льва, выискивая смысл в подсказках, которые по первой из множества счастливых, невероятных случайностей приведут его к Широ. 

Совпадение? Нет. Имя на этой руке — доказательство, что это всё никогда не было просто совпадением. 

Широ отступает на шаг, потому что чужой взгляд прожигает его насквозь, а мигрень уже начинает стучать в затылке, как молот, выковывающий заново тупое лезвие. У него не было метки на той руке. У него не было метки нигде — следствие его болезни, доказательство, что он получит в жизни только то, за что будет бороться, до тех пор, пока и это право у него не отнимут — но метки работают не так. 

Метки принимают форму того, _что_ тебе нужнее всего, обнаруживаются в звёздах, вливаются в кровь, _когда_ это тебе нужнее всего. Их нельзя вывести — ни расставанием, ни смертью. 

Широ идёт к краю небольшого обрыва, чувствуя, как хрустит под подошвами каждый камушек. От бьющего в лицо ветра жжёт глаза. 

— А у него есть?

Вот этого он обещал себе ни за что не спрашивать. Ничего о Ките. Ничего о совместной жизни. Частично это дань уважению, частично нежелание вдаваться, и совсем чуть-чуть — потому что ему нужно знать, потому что это убивало его с той самой минуты, как Кит приземлился — вдруг понять, что он совсем не знает этого человека, который в своё время знал его лучше, чем кто-либо. Если Широ начнёт рыться в этом, ему конец. 

Его собственное лицо напротив дёргается от вопроса, а потом его выражение смягчается. 

— Да, — говорит _он_ после паузы. — Есть. — _Он_ поднимает отмеченную руку и стучит пальцем по затылку. — Вот здесь. Думаю, он поэтому волосы отращивал… — Ответ почему-то звучит как извинение. — Он по тебе скучает, знаешь. Мы немного времени проводим на Земле, но…

Он умолкает. Широ не понимает сначала, отчего, пока не ощущает, как исказилось лицо. Этого он знать не хотел. Это знание нужно ему, как знание о каждой, даже самой крошечной детали жизни Кита теперь, когда известно, что эта жизнь должна была принадлежать ему, но теперь пропала. Он не хочет осознавать масштаб этой потери. И потом…

— Я счастлив здесь. — Он снова гладит пальцем кольцо и улыбается через силу. — Я рад, что у него есть это. 

Слова на вкус как песок. Он совсем идиот, наверное, если думает, что сможет солгать самому себе дважды. Его собственное лицо смотрит на него в ответ, его собственные губы складываются в улыбку. У _него_ другие глаза. Другой оттенок где-то в глубине зрачка, который словно отражает закатный свет.

— Он мой, — говорит _он_ чётко и ясно, не по-собственнически, не обвинительно. — Он мой, но он для тебя что угодно сделает. Ты должен это понять. 

Застрявшие в горле слова вырываются на волю. 

— Даже теперь? 

_Он_ кладёт ладонь на грудь Широ, поверх пришитого на изнанке униформы кармана, где спрятан металлический кружок, с которым Широ не расстаётся с того дня, как получил его от Кита. У Широ округляются глаза, но нет смысла спрашивать, откуда тот знает. 

— Даже теперь. 

Широ остаётся в пустыне даже после того, как тот уходит. Когда сумерки сменяются ночью, когда загораются все звезды и даже Млечный Путь проступает высоко в небе, вдалеке взлетает корабль, рассекает горизонт, как падающая наоборот звезда. Впервые за год Широ не может убедить себя в том, что рад стоять обеими ногами на земле. Впервые за год кольцо на пальце кажется скорее бременем, чем страховочным тросом. 

Впервые за год он позволяет себе мечтать о звёздах, об ощущении невесомости под рёбрами, когда его корабль покидал атмосферу, о чистом адреналине, который приходил во время гонки от осознания, что кто-то висит у него на хвосте — тот, кто сумел бы догнать его, идти вровень с ним, вырваться вперёд на самом финише с прежней улыбкой и подколкой.

***

Он держится ещё год и один день, прежде чем сдаться. Кит отвечает с первого вызова. 


End file.
